Love is not a victory march ft Jack Barakat of ATL
by Iloveyoujackb
Summary: A story of a love, loss, and heartbreak, But also of life, happiness, and everyday troubles.


'You can run into my arms, it's ok, don't be alarmed'

I'm not your average girl. I'm not even remotely pretty. I'm not skinny. I don't have blonde hair. I'm not even hilariously funny. I am pretty boring. I don't even go out.

Well apart from a few concerts…

But it's nothing special…. My life.

My phone vibrates, I'm looking everywhere for it. I hear it fall off my bed on to the floor. I pick it up; it's a number I don't know.

'Hey, just wondered if you wanted to meet sometime? X Jack x'

Jack who?

I don't know any Jacks.

Well I know Jack Barakat. But he's in that fit band. All time low right?

I actually laugh at my stupidity, for even considering it was him.

'Jack'. I say the name out loud. 'Jack'. The name rolls of my tongue. I smile. Someone has asked ME to meet up. This is crazy.

I text back.

'Hey, this is Hayley. I'm sorry but who are you? (: xx'

My hand shakes. In fact my whole body is shaking. What a stupid reply. 'Who are you?' What's wrong with me?

The phone vibrates again. 'It's Jack, from a few nights ago? You came to watch us; I got your number xx'

I nearly die. This is either someone's idea of a sick joke, or this is THE Jack Barakat.

I slipped my number into his jean pocket at the album signing after the show.

This is impossible.

I text back again. 'Hey, could you give me a call, thanks Hayley xx'

My phone vibrates, and again. I stare at it in shock. I press the answer button.

'Hello'

'Hey'. His voice sure sounds like the same one as on the telly, in the interviews, on the night I met him when I gave him that picture of us and my number. It's sexy, slow and does crazy things to my mind.

'You must be Hayley'. Oh my god. I am most definitely Hayley.

[Jack's POV]

I smashed open the door on the tour bus, and collapsed in a heap on the sofa. It's quite comfortable actually.

Something is poking into my side. My brain initially moves towards…

'C'mon, get real here'.

I stick my hand in my pocket and as I pull it back out something falls on the floor. It's this picture. It's of me and a really cute girl. Well she's more than cute. She's stunning.

There's a group of us, some average girls, Alex, Me, and this girl.

At the bottom of the photo, there's a sweet message.

'I'm Hayley (the one next to you, brown hair, yeah you get the picture!) My number is….'

She left her number, is she some sort of crazy stalker?

Fit stalker.

Alex walked in. 'What are you doing man?'

'I found this in my pocket; it's from a girl we met tonight'

'Yeah, I remember her, she seemed vacant, disinterested, like she didn't wanna be there'

'Really!'

'Yeah, look, get over yourself Jack, it's just another crazy piece of fan mail, It means nothing'. With that Alex walked off, he probably had some other girl on his mind, one of many; he normally gets whoever he wants.

I hovered over the bin, photo in hand. My hand wavered for a few seconds before I pulled it back. I have a weird feeling about this girl. I need to keep this picture.

'Take off your shirt, your shoes; those skinny jeans I bought for you'

[Hayleys POV]

His voice. I can't escape his voice. The shivers it sends through my spine.

'So, err Hayley, are you free tomorrow?'

Oh yes. I'm free. Here whenever you want me.

'Yeah, can you wait one second, I just need to check'

The truth is I don't need to check at all. I know that I'd drop anything to meet him.

I just need the time to take a long breath.

I brush my hair from around my face, and regain composure.

'Yeah, I think I'm free, what time are you talking about?'

'About two? I'll pick you up'

He has a car. HE HAS A CAR. I really need to calm down here…

'Errr.. that's cool, see you then, thanks, bye'. It came out like a blur.

But yet Jacks reply was again slow and sexy.

'Ok then Hayley, I'll see you tomorrow, night'

I can imagine his face as he says it. His sexy wink. His eyes. His hair. His lips.

I need to get over myself here, and pick something decent to wear!

[Jacks POV]

And that night, for some reason, I put the picture next to my pillow. It was weird. Creepy even but it felt right. And when I woke in the morning it was the first thing I looke….

'GASKARTH, what have you done with that photo!' I yelled down the bus.

I can't trust this kid with anything.

'Get over yourself Jack, your acting like a lovesick puppy or something, it's a photo from some weird girl'

'Where is it Alex?' There's a certain level of anger I never want to cross, but if he doesn't give me the damn photo, I will swing for him.

'What the photo of your stalker'. He's so sarcastic. I could kill him. I may kill him.

'You know what I'm talking about'

'It's under your pillow; sweet dreams and that'.

He is so lucky I'm his best friend.

I picked it up. I can't stop staring at it. I don't know what it is. She's captivated me.

I should call her.

I really shouldn't though. Lets be real here, she'll probably give my number to all of her stalkery friends.

I don't know what this girl is doing to me. But she's playing with my heart here.

'I've got your picture, I'm coming with you'

Staring into this closet, it's like staring into my heart. It's cold. It's dark. And it's full up with junk. I actually have NOTHING to wear.

How do I go dressed on a date with Jack Barakat?

Skinny jeans? Too ' I think I'm some sort of really amazing emo girl'

A dress? Too overdressed right?

Them jegging things and a long top?

I actually give up here.

I call up my best friend. This is the sort of best friend who tells it like it is. She's been my friend for two years now. Since I started this new school. She was the first person who made me feel at home. Safe and happy.

She laughs at me. I can tell she doesn't really believe me. But I talk her through it. And she says the only thing she really can. Just wait and see who turns up tomorrow. 'Oh and look out of your window first incase it's some kind of scary peado'.

I do love her. The truth still remains here.

She doesn't believe it's gonna happen, and I don't know if I do anymore.

[Jacks POV]

It's been a few days now. Show after show on this tour, girl after girl I look at. It's her I'm searching for. In the crowds. Every night.

I have to call her. It's the only way I'm going to remain sane.

So I pick up my phone.

I hear Zach and Alex laughing from the other end of the bus. I haven't laughed for days. I just keep looking for her. Everywhere.

I lay the photo down on my bed. I start to dial her number. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I must have jumped about twenty metres in the air because by the time I looked back round Rian looked like he'd seen a ghost.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out'. His shocked face was beginning to crack into a smile.

'No, no you didn't'

'yeah, course… what you doing?'

'Errr nothing' I lied. I am a really bad liar. It's so obvious to tell by the way I smile.

Rian began to walk to the other end of the bus. 'Just text her' he called out.

I think I'll take his advice. And so I do.

What a stupid text. 'Hey, just wondered if you wanted to meet sometime? X Jack x'

Like she's even going to say yes. She'll think its some sick joke.

'I've fought it for a long time now, whilst drowning in a river of denial'

Hayley waited anxiously by the window. It was two o' clock. Exactly. She'd text him her address earlier that day.

She'd been pacing past this window for about ten minutes. Half of her wanted to get back into her pyjamas and forget this whole thing. She was being so stupid. Jack barakat? On a date?

What was wrong with her?

But the other half, kept her upright. Pacing. Dreaming.

Her thoughts drifted away,

There was a knock. A light, gentle tap.

She looked out of the window. She was ready to die. It was him. It was him. It was him.

She pulled her dress down, yes, she was wearing a dress. But who could blame her? She looked hot. Sexy. Desirable. It was the look she was going for.

The door swung open.

One beautiful gorgeous goofy smile.

Her heart had melted all over the floor.

'I'm Jack'

'Yeah…. I'm Hayley'. She smiled. Smiling was good. It made her look almost pretty she thought.

'Lets go' he said. She looked amazing, even more gorgeous than in the picture. And the dress fitted her curves so well.

He took her hand. He couldn't stop himself. There was this desire. This need inside him. He needed to reach out and hold her.

She smiled.

They got in the car.

'Where are we going?' Hayley said as she wiggled her hand free of Jacks so he could drive.

'Up to you'. She hated decisions like this.

'Err Nando's'. Nandos was good. Good choice. She knew he liked Nandos when he was in the UK.

'Yeah! Wicked'. Jack was such a little boy at heart.

Dinner wasn't awkward. They spoke like old friends. They spoke about music, Life, Their hometowns, Their accents.

It was a laugh. Jack was funny. A little kid. He almost needed constant attention. He couldn't eat with Hayley looking at him. He blushed.

He, Jack Barakat, was blushing over eating dinner in front of some girl he'd never spoken to before.

What was wrong with him?

She was what was wrong with him. She was driving him mad. She looked so hot. He wanted her. He needed her.

After dinner they got back in the car.

Hayley felt safe with him. She felt safe with his presence.

'Where to now?' Jack smiled at her. He had such a cheeky smile. She wanted to jump on him. But somehow that wouldn't be appropriate.

'Errrr, you want to come back to mine? I have cookies' she laughed.

Jack laughed too. He reached out and touched her cheek. 'You have such a beautiful smile'

Hayley blushed. 'Thanks'. This was surreal. Jack Barakat, guitarist from All time low, said she had a nice smile.

'3 pm, on my feet and staggering, through misplaced words and a sinking feeling I got carried away'

It was hard for him to keep his eyes on the road.

She giggled sweetly when 'Dear Maria Count Me In' came on the radio. Jack was laughing. 'You know this song?'

She nodded.

'The line about the picture, it feels like it was written for you'.

She nodded again, with that killer smile.

When they arrived back at Hayleys they were laughing so loudly. They made each other happy. Jack sat down on the sofa. Hayley called out from the kitchen 'Anything you want?'

'Yes, there is actually', Jack thought, 'you'.

But he called out 'yeahhhh just some coke please'.

She popped her head round the door. 'Who said I had any coke?'

She laughed. And brought the can of coke with her.

They started watching the TV. It was some reality TV show. Jack was laughing at it. She was laughing at his laugh. He was so goofy. They laughed like old friends, like good friends. She didn't want it to end.

The program finished. It was five minutes of boring adverts so Hayley turned it down. It was so silent without the noise of the TV.

Jack looked at her. He looked in her eyes. They say eyes are the gateway to the soul. He wanted to steal her soul. Make it belong to him. He never wanted this moment to end.

He moved his arm forward and touched Hayleys arm. She turned to face him. He moved closer to her. He wanted to kiss her. He needed to.

She stood up, and walked to the kitchen. Jack followed. 'What's wrong?' he said. It was that sexy low voice. She swore it was going to start haunting her dreams.

'Nothing' she replied 'Just came to get the cookies'.

She bent down to the cupboard and as she stood back up she felt Jack holding her by her hips. He turned her around so they were facing. 'Put down the cookies Hayley'. His breathing was short. His words were firm but erotic.

She did as she was told. She put down those cookies.

He looked in her eyes. He knew where this was going. She knew where this was going.

His hand moved from her waist to her neck, he pulled her close.

The smell of him was driving her mad. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

They both moved in.

She closed her eyes. He closed his eyes.

And two very different peoples worlds collided.

Their kiss was gentle. Sweet. Not forceful. It was loving. It was right.

They pulled apart. A smile on both of their faces.

This was the start of something special.

'Can't miss this chance to take you, and here's my invitation'

Jack wrapped his arms around Hayley.

'You ok?'

She smiled. She couldn't stop smiling. She'd kissed boys before. But none had left her feeling like this. She could have run around, up and down the street, screaming. She was ecstatic. She was feeling love, and that was something she'd never felt before.

'I'm good, really good'

He leaned in to kiss her again

Was she going to refuse him? No that would be rude, wouldn't it?

They walked back into the hall. Jack knew what he wanted here. He wanted her. He needed her.

He pinned her against the wall. His hand moved up to the back of her head. His fingers tangled in her hair. His other hand on the wall. Her hands moved up to his neck. Her fingers made his body tingle wherever she touched him. Jack moved in. His lips so soft again. But this time their kiss was more passionate. It was more forceful. It portrayed that wanting, needing feeling that they both felt.

His hands moved down her body. He touched the top of her leg.

She knew what he was going to do. She panicked. It was that virgin sense in her. This was wrong. This was their first date. She needed this to be taken slower.

Advantage was one thing she would not have taken of her.

'Jack, not this quick, please' between kisses. Her breathing was deep. She was falling. She was falling into this trap.

'Ok babe' His hand moved back up to her hair. 'We take this however fast or slow you want us too'.

She was hooked. Hooked on him. He was what she'd been missing in her life.

They moved back onto the sofa. Jack pushed her down. She laughed. He was like a naughty little boy. His hands moved up and down her body. He was teasing her. Teasing her for saying no to him.

Outside was getting dark. Time sure flies when you are having fun. 'What time do you have to go' she said.

'I don't, we don't have to be back on the bus for another four days'. Four days. Her heart sank. Was that all the time she had with him? Four days?

She needed to make the most of the time they had.

'Do you want to stay the night? I mean like, nothing like that' She stammered.

'I was planning on staying the night anyway' he winked at her. 'But not like that, just holding you in my arms, listening to you breathing and feeling your heart beating'.

She was gone. All sense had left her. No one could reason with her now. She had lost everything but she had and gained everything she needed.

She led him upstairs.

'I need a wee'. She laughed. He laughed too. 'I'll only be a second'

By the time she came back, Jack was already in her bed.

'Who said you got to sleep in there?'

'I did' His puppy dog eyes were a killer.

'And who said you got the right side?'

'Arrghhh alright then its all yours'. He wriggled over to the left. He resembled something half between a snake and someone who was tied up. He was too funny not to laugh at.

Hayley let out a little laugh. He picked up on it, got out of the bed and threw her down on top of it.

'Were you laughing at me?'

'No' She had that stupid smile on her face again. The 'giveaway' smile.

'Oh yes you were' he kissed her neck. His voice got lower. 'And I don't want you to laugh at me'

'What do you want from me then?' She'd gone weak again.

'You'll soon find out'. He kissed her on the nose and laid down next to her.

'Shall we get under these covers?' she said.

'I think we should' and with that they got under the covers.

Jack threw his arms around Hayley.

She closed her eyes; this is where she wanted to be. This is where she needed to be.

In his arms.


End file.
